


Our Witch

by witchGender



Series: Cinderbrush OT4 [1]
Category: Cinderbrush (Web Video), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchGender/pseuds/witchGender
Summary: Jamie managed to slip away from the trio before they could be roped into all that messy romance. But Cameron has no intent of letting them keep away.
Relationships: Jamie Wrenly/Cameron Solomon/Abigail "Aff" Flowers/Sasha Murasaki
Series: Cinderbrush OT4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637644
Comments: 24
Kudos: 322





	Our Witch

“Geez, why’s it take so much shit to be a witch?” Cameron huffed as he set down the last two deceptively small but decidedly heavy boxes in Jamie’s new lair. The witch in question was rapidly setting up some kind of altar on a shelf, muttering to themself as they did so.

“Because it’s ultimately a better choice to spend a lot of money and effort to curse people than it is to sell your soul to a demon.” Jamie said pointedly, finally turning to face Cameron. “That being said... Thanks big guy. This went a lot faster because of you.” The thanks was met with an awkward shrug. The jab might’ve hurt more if something much more important wasn’t on Cameron’s mind.

“No problem. Listen, Jamie - I gotta ask you something.”

“Oh?” They crossed their arms, glancing over their glasses with only the faintest interest. “Need something a little stronger than your usual?”

“What? No, it’s not about drugs.”

“No? Then it must be really important.” Jamie’s tone was sarcastic, and it didn’t make it easier for Cameron to get the words out. Jamie had always been infuriatingly good at dodging emotional conversations, but that wasn’t going to happen today.

“Yes, it actually is.” Cameron said a little tensely. Jamie rolled their eyes.

“Cameron, I’m no good for personal advice, you know that. If you need a favor, sure, I can probably handle it. But if you want to talk? No way.”

“Look man, just...” Cameron sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. “There’s, like... something between us, right? I know I’m not the only one who feels it.”

Silence hung in the air for an awful moment, Jamie’s posture almost unnaturally still. Even through their glasses, Cameron could feel their gaze burning into him.

“You asking if we can fuck?” Jamie asked, their tone so blunt and disinterested it could’ve cut the air. “Because the answer is sure, so long as your toys aren’t going to get all pissy about it.”

The response riled something in Cameron’s chest, and almost on instinct, he stepped forward, putting a hand on Jamie’s chest and shoving them back against the wall. They went willingly, expression stony.

“No, Jamie, I’m not just asking to fuck.” Cameron said, voice low. “I mean, sure, that’s part of it. But I’m asking for more, and you know it.” To illustrate his point, Cameron pushed Jamie’s glasses back onto their head, making direct eye contact for the first time all day. Jamie’s eyes were wide, belying their slight panic.

“You know I don’t date.” they said, though their voice wavered ever so slightly.

“Yeah, I’ve heard you say that.” said Cameron, twisting a lock of heavily dyed hair between his fingers. “I’ve also seen the way you look at me and the others. I saw how easily you fell for Sasha’s antics at that party. And Aff never shuts about about kissing you, I bet you haven’t forgotten it any better than they have.” Physically and emotionally pinned by the accusation, Jamie’s gaze began to wander, their posture uncertain.

“So your girlfriend’s hot and your partner’s a good kisser. And maybe I like you - as a person. So what?” They didn’t move, but Cameron could almost feel their fight or flight mode activating. “That doesn’t mean shit.”

“Stop lying to me, Jamie.” Cameron said gently, as he leaned in. Jamie’s eyes finally snapped back to him, edged in panic. They didn’t move as their lips met. The kiss started off slow and awkward, but fell into something more natural as Jamie finally gave in. Chipped black nails curled into Cameron’s blond hair, and a soft noise escaped him, too gentle to be a moan. His hand slipped from their chest to around their waist, pulling their slighter, taller frame to him. The kiss broke naturally, neither certain of who pulled away first.

“I shouldn’t do this.” Jamie said it with a tremble in their voice. Cameron had never heard them sound more scared.

“It’s not marriage, babe.” Cameron said, feeling them flinch in his arms. “There’s not gonna be any divorce papers, house settlements, or broken-hearted kids. If we fuck you up, or if you fuck us up, it’s over. We give each other the middle finger and walk away. You’re too young to deny yourself this shit just because your parents made a mistake.”

Jamie bit their burgundy lip, and Cameron could see the wheels turning in their head at lightening speed, as they always seemed to in moments of high pressure. Cameron moved a hand up their arm, squeezing their bicep gently.

“Come on, Jamie. You curse people. You can risk a little teenage romance.”

That startled a laugh out of them, and they leaned their head on his chest, giving him the opportunity to skim his fingers through their hair. The shaved sections were very short and a bit prickly, while the mohawk itself was silky soft. Their laughter died into a contented hum as his hand worked over their head.

“Alright.” Jamie finally said, tired. “Fine. You got me. I can’t promise I won’t run - but for now, you got me.”

Before another word could be said, Cameron whipped out his phone and fired a quick series of emojis to his group chat with Sasha and Aff. A black heart, a red heart, and a thumbs up. Jamie snatched the phone, but not before the texts were sent.

“The fuck?!” they demanded, expression incredulous. Seconds later, the half-open door to the lair was being pushed aside by a beaming Aff, closely followed by a very smug Sasha.

“Knew you couldn’t say no to him.” Sasha said, sauntering up to Jamie as Cameron pulled away slightly. Her arm slid around their waist, and she planted a loud kiss on their cheek. “Welcome to the party, sweetheart.”

“You two were waiting to ambush me the second I said yes, weren’t you?” Jamie asked, voice too confused to be accusatory. Aff barked out a laugh.

“Yep! We were gonna all ask you as a group, but like, Sasha thought Cam would have the best chance at convincing you, because I’m kind of clumsy with that shit, and she’s kinda hard to believe once you know how much she likes playing games-”

“That’s enough, Aff.” Sasha said gently but firmly, snuggling up to Jamie’s side. “The point is, the plan worked. We finally have our witch.”

“Your witch..?” Something about the phrase seemed to change Jamie’s demeanor, making them turn from shocked to curious. They absently ran a hand through Sasha’s hair, looking down at her before looking up to Aff. “Sure, your witch. That works.”

Aff and Cameron whooped and shared a double high-five as Sasha began peppering Jamie’s face with kisses. What would come next was uncertain - but at least they knew they’d be going through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to churn something out for these lovely characters. Jamie may be reluctant but they deserve love too!


End file.
